global_wastelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Colorado Ascendancy
Operating mainly in the state of Colorado, the ICA are one of the strongest factions currently existing in post-apocalyptic America. Using the mountains as a natural border and barrier, they have a sense of security, relying heavily on their strong military forces to protect them. Number of Soldiers: 22,000 About the ICA Imperator: Romalius Decimus Sentarian: Wilhelm Rausis Chief-of-Staff: Lester Tourville Marshall of the Air Force: Friedrich Rausis Area of Operation: Colorado, Utah & Wyoming Population: 3,849,271 Devoted to their Imperator and the Imperial family. The ICA tends to prefer ambush and hit and run tactics. The troops mostly travel light due to the rugged terrain that makes up Colorado. The ICA posess a few heavy infantry and vehicle companies that would be used in offensives or invasion defence, also to clear out pockets of infected and bandits. The ICA vehicles are light, technicals, some APC's left by the US military in the Denver region, very limited amount of tanks, both modern and old. The troops mostly consist of men and women native to Colorado, although some people from Wyoming are in the ICA armed forces also. The state of Colorado offers superb terrain for defence and ambush, also for AA concealment, and the mountains provide various chokepoints and high vantage points that the ICA troops can take advantage of. The equipment and weapons used by the ICA are a mix of light and heavy, modern and old. They would be using weapons they took from firearm retailers in Denver, firearms they already own at home, or military grade weapons they either steal or loot from dead soldiers or US army gun racks. Most of the troops aren't professional, but they know their way around a gun, although some soldiers did defect and join the ICA. The defected soldiers train the Colorado natives to be more effective in all aspects of combat. The nation's major holdings are Denver, Broomfield, Loveland, Longmont, Cheyenne, Boulder, Thornton, Glenwood Springs, Greeley, Grand Junction, Colorado Springs and Fort Collins. Several smaller towns are also controlled by the ICA. ICA forces constantly collect supplies and fresh recruits. Highways 25, 70 and 80 are regularly patroled by ICA technicals. Routes 6, 7, 30, 34, 36, 66, 87, 93, 119, 157 and 287 are major ICA roads, and monitored for trespassers and infected constantly. The Imperial Government The Imperial Colorado Ascendancy is ruled by the Imperator, Romalius Decimus I. He rules his Empire with absolute authority. The people of the nation adore him, they believe he brought them from the ashes, that he gave them a new life within his borders, he saved them from the wasteland, effectively keeping them off death's doorstep. Aiding the Imperator is his son, Wilhelm Rausis, who is the heir to the Imperatorship, and Romalius's second in command. To maintain law & order, the Imperator uses his military to keep the masses under control, either threatening permanent exile or execution. There isn't an official police force in the ICA, the policing duties falls to the city garrison and voluntary city watch. Although, the citizens cause little trouble, as they are grateful to be in the Empire, and safe from infected and bandits. There is no "court" or "jury", murder and treason is an automatic execution, thievery and other minor crimes can result in imprisonment or exile. The Imperial Reconstruction Board With the destruction caused by the collapse of the United States, much of the infrastructure and economic system of the regions it formerly controlled have been left in chaos. As a result, in order to build up a stable nation in the aftermath, it has been necessary for the ICA to take an active hand in bringing econonomic development forward. To achieve this end, the IRB, the Imperial Reconstruction Board, has been emplaced. Thee goal of this institution is to enact economic planning, reforms, and re-development across the territories under the control of the ICA. Most of this so far has come in the form of rebuilding destroyed infrastructure, such as roads, bridges, airports, and railroads. Resource production areas, such as northern coal mines and the like, have been brought back online as well, as well as new construction to process internal oil reserves in the home region of Colorado itself. A wide variety of other industries have seen re-development prioritized as well. Communications (Which also has a direct state operated network, the Imperial Broadcasting Agency), arms manufacturing (Imperial Armaments and Technology), vehicle assembly and conversion (Imperial Vehicle Works), and high technology manufacturing (Imperial Advanced Technology Assembly). These industries have been pressured due to their vital nature to the ongoing war effort, with radios for the troops, weapons, the various vehicles needed, fire control computers, organizational computers, radar and sensory systems, and all of the other systems neededd for the prosecution of the war effort. There has also been continued effort to build up suitable domestic aviation industries, but so far only repair facilities have been created. This re-development has come through the rebuilding of previous industries, and the buildings of new ones where necessary, with the process initially started by Lester Tourville's manufacturing firm (An important early company to join the Ascendancy, that is now state owned and is called the Imperial Manufacturing Corporation). The Army of the ICA Army Group North: Charged with defending the northern territories of Loveland, Longmont, Boulder, Greeley and Cheyenne. These units are supported by medium vehicles and technicals, vehicles including ASLAV's and Bradley IFV's. Most of these units are regulars, with an elite brigade of mountain troops, tasked with defending the nuclear bunker and the Cheyenne mountains. Army Group North number around 8000, the most numerous of the groups in the ICA military, due to the several major settlements they are tasked with defending. Army Group Central: Responsible for defending Denver and the districts around it, including Aurora, Littleton, Lakewood and Broomfield. These units are the finest the ICA has to offer, and the men in Army Group Central uphold the reputation with pride and distinction. These units only number at around 2000, having the least amount of men in the Army Group system, but all the Imperial Hussars and professional ex-soldiers are apart of this group, making a formidable defence force for Denver. Army Group South: Recently formed to expand the nation southwards, this group forms the iron fist of the Imperator. Fielding modern M1A2 Abrams tanks and BTR-80 APC's, and heavily armoured shock troopers, this group's priority is centered primarily around offence, taking the fight to the enemy. They are to take and occupy Colorado Springs, and the Air Force Base that is situated there. Giving the ICA some airpower, in the shape of a handful of helicopters, both attack and transports. Also some fighter support. This group will form the southern border of the nation, stretching as far south as Pueblo, Canon City and Rocky Ford. They number at 6000. Army Group West: Made up of light units and vehicles, this group's task is to guard the mountainous passage to Denver, along interstate 70. The group holds various bunkers and concealed positions within the mountains, including AA weapons and AT guns. The group also garrisons and maintains numerous checkpoints and outposts along the interstate 70, using technical patrol vehicles to patrol the highway. This group numbers around 3000, spreadout along the entire highway, from Grand Junction to Denver. The Air Force of the ICA The airpower of the Imperial Colorado Ascendancy is a fairly formiddable force, as the ICA possesses a number airfields, one notable airstrip being Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs. The ICA utilizes aircraft captured from these airbases during the desperate days of the fall of the United States. Although some of the aircraft it took have been not repairable, others have been maintained; specifically of the F-15 and F-16 units. Possessing a fleet of both, 18 F-15's and 30 F-16's, brought early stability to the ICA. This was eventually expanded to include squadron of 6 Apache attack helicopters, and 2 transport helicopters within the first few months since the founding of the Ascendancy, and the Air Force has seen further growth. The aircraft are maintained constantly by skilled ground personnel, and ordnance and spare parts are produced in Lester Tourville's factories. Having limited production capabilities, the ICA tend to avoid sending them into direct combat, but just to execute recon missions and patroling ICA air space. The large airfields captured have been kept in operating order, while smaller airfields have been constructed. Squadrons and Forces in Commission Squadrons of Air Defense: *First Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s *Second Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s *Third Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s *Fourth Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s * Fifth Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s *Sixth Air Defense Squadron x 12 F-15s *Seventh Air Defense Squadron x 9 F-15s Squadrons of Multi-Role Fighters *First Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Second Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Third Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Fourth Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Fifth Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Sixth Multi-Role Squadron x12 F-16s *Seventh Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Eighth Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Ninth Multi-Role Squadron x 12 F-16s *Tenth Multi-Role Squadron x12 F-16s *Eleventh Multi-Role Squadron x 6 F-16s Squadrons of Strike Fighters *First Strike Fighter Squadron x 12 F-15Es *Second Strike Fighter Squadron x 7 F-15Es Squadrons of Stealth Fighters *First Squadron of Strike Fighters x 11 F-22s Squadrons of Resupply Aerial *First Tanker Squadron x 6 KC-135s *Second Tanker Squadron x 6 KC-135s *Third Tanker Squadron x 6 KC-135s *Fourth Tanker Squadron x 6 KC-135s *Fifth Tanker Squadron x 6 KC-135s *Sixth Tanker Sqadron x 3 KC-135s First Class Airfields and Establishments *ICA Air Force Academy *Cheyenne Command Center *Peterson Air Force Base *Buckley Air Force Base *Warren Air Force Base *Schriever Air Force Base *Hill Air Force Base The ICA Imperial Air Defense Corp Created to handle strategic and theatre air defense by ground installations, the Imperial Air Defense Corp is one of the main branches of the Imperial Military. It is armed with a wide variety of missile, as well as advanced radar and sensors, so as to provide defense against both enemy aircraft and missiles. Unlike the previous United States of America, Air Defense was given a branch of its own, instead of being divided up between multiple branches. This was in the interest of increased efficiency and operational cohesiveness. Although still in its infancy, steady improvements have happened for the IADC. It has re-used and developed plenty of air systems, as well as bringing radar nets back online. New officers and soldiers have been trained, its authority within the Armed Services has been hashed out and defended, and it has made tremendous strides in providing defensive coverage. Primary focus has gone to providing theatre defense against enemy aircraft with the rinstallation of anti-aircraft batteries. Batteries of Medium-High Altitude Air Defense *First Heavy Air Defense Battallion x 6 Patriot Batteries *Second Heavy Air Defense Battalion x 6 Batriot Batteries *Third Heavy Air Defense Battalion x 6 Patriot Batteries *Fourth Heavy Air Defense Battalion x 4 Patriot Batteries Ballistic Defense Units *First Ballistic Defense Battallion x 4 Patriot-3 Batteries *Second Ballistic Defense Battalion x 3 Patriot-3 batteries *Third Ballistic Defense Battalion x 3 THAAD units Organization: *Denver Air Defense Sector *Eastern Air Defense Sector *Western Air Defense Sector *Southern Air Defense Sector *Northern Air Defense Sector *Reserve Air Defense Force The ICA Armoured Corps Using a mix of old and modern vehicles, the armoured corps is relied upon to attack the enemy front-on, using brute strength and blunt force to crush their enemies. The armoured corps vehicles can range from a light Bradley IFV to a heavy M1A2 Abrams tank. Abbreviated "IAC" (Imperial Armoured Corps) they represent the overall strength of the ICA vehicle war machine, and the majority of the vehicles are assigned to the 1st Shock Division "Ghost Division", being the primary offensive tool used by the Empire. Having around 24 Bradley IFV's, 11 ASLAV's that were taken from the Australian Expeditionary force, 13 BTR-80's and 7 T-72's stolen from a Cold War museum, 10 M1A1 Abrams tanks and only 6 of the M1A2 Abrams tanks. Some of these vehicles are deployed in different areas of the Empire, but most are part of the Ghost Division. The rest of the Empire is mostly patrolled by the common technical, which is a modified Dodge Ram F250 pickup truck. Fuel is scavenged and stolen, or bought, spare parts and maintainance tools are produced by the Lester Tourville factories. The armoured vehicles are serviced by ex-soldiers and troops trained in mechanics and vehicle maintainance. The technical, being fairly easy to maintain and repair, can be fixed by the common soldier, or even a civilian.